


Just a small prompt

by Slytherins_queen



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I will add more tags soon, Kidnapping, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherins_queen/pseuds/Slytherins_queen
Summary: This was inspired by my imagination and Gay_Gay_Gay hope you like
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 133





	Just a small prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/gifts).



Quick prompt for yall 

What if when techno Phil and dream blew up lmanburg they took something or someone (aka Tommy)

everyone’s looking for him but can’t seem to find him and \\\bang// Tommy wakes up in a cell designed to look like his old room before the dreamsmp and he is in and out of conscience 

a few minutes later who comes in the room none other that the blade himself when Tommy asks where he is techno says home

*plot twist*they way they kidnap Tommy is by using chloroform after he respawns so he falls strait back to sleep

*also plot twist*wilbur gets resurrected and gets all his memories back so when he finds out what happened to Tommy he helps techno and Phil 

while Tommy’s stuck the rest of the sleepy Bois baby him so he relies on them as they want their Tommy back

this can end 2 ways

1)he is stuck there forever and eventually tubbo joins in on the kidnapping and Tommy finally lets them baby him

2)the rest of dreamsmp and lmanburg find him and lock up Phil techno and Wilbur 

I can’t write so this is horribly explained but who cares

**Author's Note:**

> It wrote this at 10pm comment if you want

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Healing Our Family (in the worst way possible)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705593) by [KeyOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyOh/pseuds/KeyOh)




End file.
